Vampire's bite
by DrawnToTheNight
Summary: Teenager Cameron has been kidnapped by a vicious Vampire Cult. Mistaken for the reincarnation of Vampire Goddess Imogen, she cannot comprehend the danger she is in. Her life is hanging by a thread and she's running out of time.
1. Pilot

hay guys this is my first story and really excited about this please review i will only contiue this story if people like it. :) i am not the best at english so please bear with me lol thanks to MidnightDisturbia for helping me on the english part of it.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The damp grass ran free against my torn and batted feet, the cold night air soothed the burning pain in my arms, neck, back, and legs. I felt like just laying there listening to the stream tricking past reminding me that I had did it, I had escaped but I knew that if I didn't start moving I would not stay that way for long. I ran up to the river and started washing my body trying so hard to get rid of my sent. I knew one of the ways that they tracked people was by smell. Then I heard it the most terrifying think I have herd. The voices of my kidnappers. "oi you she when this way I can smell her." at that point I new they were on my tale if I did not move they would catch up with my in a matter of seconds. Then suddenly my adrenaline kicked into overdrive sending me and my feet as far away for there voice as possible. I had made a gap in-between them and me but that gap was shortly out lived. I hard there feet closing up with mine running at an impossible speed. With in 30 seconds of me running they had caught up with me and had pined me down. "oh god oh god" I half screamed half whispered whilst tear started to run down my face and trying uselessly to pull free form his grip. "Shut up" he commanded. I didn't stop crying I couldn't stop crying. He tied my hands together with a piece of rope whilst his mate was doing the same with my feet. Once they were done he dragged me along the ground using my long black hair .I felt sharp rocks and broken glass make deep cuts allover me. He was constantly shouting at me "shut up shut up" over and over again till he finally gave up had hit me round the head with something hard. My world insanely went black.

I woke up in a room that I new all to well. In a weird déjà vu moment one that I had become all to familiar with. I was lying on a bed with my hand handcuffed to a black metal framed bed with black bedding, black walls, black doors, no windows actually the only source of light ways an oil burning old-fashioned lamp placed far out of my reach. Then I suddenly felt a presence in my room like someone was watching me. I tried to more but as soon as I did I wish I handed. A shooting white hot pain when right thought from the arch of my feet to both temples of my head. I screamed out in agony and as soon as I screamed I heard a laugh coming from the corner. That insanely made me stop my screaming, make me feel anger, and so scared then I felt my stomach knot up. He stared to step out from the shadow in and unnerving pace. "Imogene Imogene Imogene how many time have I told you not to pull something like that." he said in a eerie calm voice that made my hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. He walked over and sat right on the edge of my bed and lent over and looked me right in my eyes he was so close the I could feel he cold ice breath." i told you something bad would happen if you did" he continued in that same sicken voice. "my name is not Imogene its Carmon" I spat. He laugh again this time I was trying so hard not to show that I was afraid." you can't hide your fear for me Imogene I can smell it "as he said that his canine teeth grow bye at lest 2 cm. I close my eyes knowing what he was going to do. Trying to prepare myself for the pain. But nothing can prepare you for the pain of a vampires bite.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dea Imogen solvo vestri phasmatis huic somes sic vos may plumbum utor iterum. Dea Imogen solvo vestri phasmatis huic somes sic vos may plumbum utor iterum." My hearing started to work again. All I heard was the same voices with the same phrase repeating over and over again, 'dea Imogen solvo vestri phasmatis huic somes sic vos may plumbum utor iterum'. Then my other senses started to return. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Then I could feel the coldness of a stone floor underneath me and the gentleness of silk on me. Then my vision finally started to return. As I opened my eyes I could see men (well, vampires but they were men once) in a circle around me. Each of them holding a candle. I didn't know what to do. If I moved then they would know that I was awake. If I didn't they might do something thinking that I was still asleep. "You and you, hold her, she's waking up." Well, at least I don't have to make a decision now about what to do. Two men that were dressed in black (what is it with these people and black?) came over to me and picked me up by the upper arms. I was too weak to stand up so my feet were off the ground. I looked at the floor to see a pentagram painted in blood. Then I saw a girl about my age with long blond hair and a white silky dress the same as mine (but mine was in black) chained to a wall. She would have looked dead if I could not see the pain in her eyes. I got turned to face a side of the pentagram, to see a man who was holding a different colour candle. It was a silver candle. A man made me walk over to the man holding the candle and pulled out from his pocket a bottle of blood and a lighter. He tipped some blood on his finger tip and drew a pentagram on his forehead whilst saying, "Per is vestigium ego dico Imogen ut orbis per per suus elementum ventus" Then he was lighting his candle and saying "In nomen nostri dea Imogen." I recognised that the language that he was speaking - It was Latin. I had begun to learn Latin at school so I understood some of what he was saying. Something about a circle and their Goddess Imogen and wind. Then he moved over to the next point in the pentagram where a guy was holding a red candle. He did the same as with the other candle but this time he said fire instead of air (Note to self: If I get out of this alive say sorry to Latin teacher for telling her that I will never use Latin) and then we moved round the circle again and this time it was a blue candle and he said water instead of fire or wind. At this point I knew what he was doing. I had learnt about it in history (Damn, that was another teacher I would have to say sorry to). It was a ceremony that the evil (or good but if you practiced magic in the olden times you were considered evil) had used. Next he was going to summon earth. So he did. He walked over to a green candle and did the same thing but said earth. Then I got scared as he started to walk towards me. And then I realised that the last candle (the spirit candle) was in front of me. He started say a weird saying that wasn't in Latin. I could tell it was a lot older then Latin. He dipped his thumb in the pot of blood and started putting his hand near my head. I struggled as much as possible (I was not going to have that poor girl's blood on me if I could help it) but I had lost a lot of blood and I soon felt lightheaded. I surrendered and he painted the pentagram on my head. Then he lit the candle. Suddenly I felt a surge of power head through my veins. I felt like I was being electrocuted. then I suddenly smelt burning. I looked down and the palms of my hands were going black. I_ was_ being electrocuted! I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Then a strange sensation came over me. I stopped feeling like my heart was going to rip out of my chest, I felt weightless. Then I saw it. I saw my feet not touching the ground and it felt so....right. Then the pain hit again, only this time it was twice as painful. I dropped to the ground with a thump, welcoming the stone cold floor as it came. Everyone suddenly started leaving. They closed a large wooden 18th century looking door but did not lock it. Then I heard the girl crying, so I struggled to my feet. I felt my knees buckle underneath me but I grabbed a stone pillar and held myself up. I slowly limped over to the girl when something grabbed my attention. The key for the chains was only about 10 feet away from her. So I grabbed the key from the hook and unchained her. She fell to the floor and I sank down beside her. She put her head on my shoulder and cried so hard that I started to cry with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys this is chapter 3 of my fanfic Vampires bite. Hope you like it if you have any ideas for this story please say so. Also I don't mind criticism as long as you say it nicely lol.

After I don't know how many hours of crying. I finally said something to her.

"So what your name?" lame I know but I had to say something.

"Lucy. You" she replied whilst trying unsuccessfully to stop crying.

"Cameron. But you might her them call me Imogen."

"Why"

"I don't know." I whispered the next bit "They are psychopaths do they need a reason" I was a bit surprised to hear her laughing at what I just said considering a little will a go she was a sacrifice for the _psychopaths. _But in some ways it was refreshing to her a laugh that was full of warmth and not from a soul less monster. But I wonder how her laugh could be so happy in a time like this. So I ask her.

"How can you laugh at a time like this." I said this in a very careful way as to not sound like I was angry with her, just curious.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just one of those things you go through when you are dying."

"No don't talk like that! No one here is going to die." Maybe most of them were already dead but I did not want to freak her out with that just yet. "Ok?"

"Ok Cameron ok"

At this point I put my hand on her shoulder, she felt like ice, and I mean even worse than the vampires.

"Jesus your freezing I got to get you out of here" I bulleted out of my big mouth before I could stop myself.

"Correction we need to get out of her. But how?"

I close my eyes and put my head again the stone wall behind us. I open my eyes and something caught my eye. It was a beam of light coming through a very small gap in the stone wall. Wait a minute. Light. Vampires if the stores were right they can't go near sunlight. Now would be a perfect time to try to escape ok but how? Think Cameron think! Didn't I see in a movie once when I guy got out of jail but finding a crack and then started hitting the wall and enough bricks came out for him to crawl through. Ok I know it is crazy but it is the best option we have got right now. So that is what I did. I started banging and sure another some bricks came out. And more and more and more till there was just a big enough gap to get through. I did not have to tell Lucy what I was doing, she instantaneously new. I stuck my head out to check the coast was clear and as soon as I was sure it was clear I made Lucy go first. I new they would kill Lucy if she was left in here just as I was sliding out but if they _love_ their _Goddess_ so much then they would not kill me.

Once she was through I crawled through and as I got out it hit me. The heat of the bright summer's day sun dancing on my skin. It had been so long since I felt the sun. I did not realise what I had been taken for granted.

"Cameron come on we have got to go!" Lucy shouted taken me out of my trance.

After about five minutes of running on stop Lucy's legs finally gave in, she collapsed on the floor.

"Come on I think I can hear a road" I said. Yes I could hear a road that was the most beautiful this I have heard. I now that sounds weird. But it was.

"Come on" I help her up and mostly carried her till we got to the eager of the road when we both collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. I would like to start by begging for your forgiveness. I know I haven't updated in forever and a day. (P.S you can blame my school for giving me so many exams and coursework and sucking inspiration right out of me.) But here is the next chapter anyway. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I heard faint mumbling coming from people standing above me and bright lights shining in my eyes. Then that freaky sensation came over me again. Like I was floating. The same way I felt when I was in the middle of that circle.

"Quick get the paddles. She's crashing!"

I felt a sudden shock and then that same thing that has been happening a lot to me lately. Everything went black.

I work up to a beeping. It sounded like a heart monitor for a TV. I look up and I saw a heart monitor flat lining. MY HEART MONITOR. But I was not in pain and I was up, alive and managing to move my body. I put my hand on my heart and it was not beating. Then I notice something, I was not breathing and I was not suffocating either. BREATHE, BREATHE COME ON BREATH! I started breathing just in time as a crash cart came in with a number of doctors and nurse and my heart started working. All the time they were in there I had to think about breathing. I found that if I stopped thinking about breathing I would not breathe.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Love. And you are....?" A young gentleman started saying to me bring me out of my concentrating state of thinking how to breath. Then the heart monitor started to beep again and made me focus on breathing.

"It looks like you have a faulty heart monitor. Nurse, can you get her another heart monitor please?" The nurse nodded and left me alone with the doctor.

"Okay, let's start again shall we? What's your name sweetie?"

"Imogen - wait, Cameron. My name is Cameron."

"Is your name Imogen or Cameron?"

"Cameron."

"Okay Cameron. I am just going to shine this light into your eyes ok?"

I nodded slowly as I was finding it hard to breathe and talk at the same time. The moment that he turned on his torch and shone it in my eyes they started to burn. They felt like someone had just poured acid into them. I pushed him, knocking his torch out of his hand. To my surprise I pushed him with great strength sending him backwards. His eyes lit up in pain as he hit the wall.

"Are you sure she is in here?" A dark unearthly voice rang in my ears.

"Yes, I am sure. I can feel our goddess's essence. She is here," a sickening voice answered.

That second I remembered where I had heard those voices before. It was the same vampires that took me back the first time I tried to escape.

As I went to run out the door Doctor Love ran I front of me.

"What are you!?"

"What? Just listen to me - I've got to get out of here now!"

"A normal girl can't even push that hard let alone a girl as under nourished as you that needed a blood transfusion. So tell me what you are."

"You're not even listening to me! Just please listen to me! Look, they're here, the people who did this to me!" I yell whilst motioning to my thin and battered body. I pulled my black hair in frustration. "Please help me!" At this point tears started to leak out of my eyes. His eyes suddenly went from looking into mine to staring at my neck. Then I realised what he was looking at. The two little tiny holes in my neck.

"You're a vampire." He sounded so sure and so scared.

"I'm not a vampire. The people who took me are vampires and they're here now." There was a long moment of silence. "Please..."

"Okay."

"We've got to get Lucy out too."

"Who's Lucy? The girl you came in with?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She's in the middle of her second blood transfusion."

"So stop it and get her out if here!"

"It's not that simple - "

"Well then make it that simple!"

"Okay, okay! How long have we got until they find you?"

"They're in the building. I don't know."

"Okay...Umm....Here, get in the wheelchair," he said, rolling it to me.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise it will look suspicious, me and you just walking out of here when you're not even meant to have the strength to stand."

I sat in the wheelchair as he rolled me out to the room Lucy was in. Lucky nobody was in Lucy's room. Doctor Love grabbed the blood bag she was using and the one next to it and disconnected the wires on her. She looked a bit better than she did when I first met her, but not a lot. Her body looked like a lifeless rag doll.

"Okay, you see that door?" he asked, pointing to a door. "We're going to go out that which will lead to an outside staircase. Got it?"

"Got it."

"If anybody asks say you wanted to see the outdoors. Now get out of the chair and be ready to walk fast."

"Yeah, fast. I can feel them coming." I hopped out of the wheelchair and for the first time since I entered the hospital my muscles begged me to stop moving. Doctor Love picked up Lucy and placed her in the wheelchair.

"She's close," a voice said but not like last time when only I could hear it. Doctor Love's face froze.

"Come on, its now or never," I whispered. Both of our legs moved into a sprint at the same time and we headed for the door.

"There she is! Get her!" one of the vampires yelled.

As we ran they came up behind us. They were surely going to get us - until the strange Doctor did some I really wasn't expecting. He turned around in one swift movement and planted a sidekick on the one of the vampires and elbowed the other vampire in the ribs. I just stood there staring.

"Well don't just stand there! Move!" he ordered and my legs obeyed. He picked up Lucy just before the vampires started to get up, and legged it out the door and down the steps which led into the car pack. "The blue one! The doors are unlocked!" Doctor Love shouted. We were lucky that it was night time so there were only a couple of cars in the car park and only one of them was blue. I opened up the back door and jumped in. Doctor Love handed me Lucy and I strapped her in whist the he ran to the front seat and started the car. We zoomed out of the car pack and away from those monsters. I let my shoulders droop and took a big gulp of air. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the engine calm me. "So, what are you, Doctor?" I asked whist raising an eyebrow.

* * *

So hoped you liked that I'll try to update soon but I have 5 exams coming up so please be patient. Thanks for xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx (previously called MidnightDisturbia) for helping proof read. And as always ideas are welcome, constructive criticism welcome ( as long as you type it nicely) and have a nice day.

Love Drawntothenight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys' soz it's been so long. __ School is getting in the way but good news is that school is over for 6 weeks (YES YES YES YES __) so I will hopefully be able to update quicker._

_Anyway wont ramble on but my usual thanks to __xxBlackwaterQueenxx __for saving my ass with spelling and gramma and being my unofficial beta reader (btw she didn't help with A/N so soz if this is a bit off. ) _

After...I don't know how long we'd been driving for in silence, he finally broke the ice but not with what I wanted him to say. "You look tired. Get some sleep."

"Hell no."

"Why not? Look, we've only got half an hour 'til we get to my place, but you look like you could use the rest."

"I don't sleep when it's still night if I can help it and I think you know why. Besides I don't know anything about you so I'm not just going to fall asleep in your car."

"Hey, I saved you! Why would I want to hurt you?"

"I don't know okay, why do crazy vampire keep chasing me?" I said, slowly gaining rage in my voice "I don't know why they think I'm their goddess, I'm just a stupid kid for Gods sake. Most of all I don't know a damn thing about you, Doctor Love - if that is really is even your name. I mean you've refused to answer any of my questions since I got in this car. I mean is it too much to know the man who saved my life's first name! And what the hell was that stunt with you in the hospital anyway? and another thing - "

"Tyler, Tyler is my name," he said, cutting me off.

"Great, that's one answer to the long list of questions I have. Next..."

"No. No next. I'll talk to you when we get somewhere safe," he said in a very assertive voice that meant for me to shut up. So I did.

It was a long half an hour drive until we finally got to his apartment. He picked up Lucy who was still unconscious and we started walking up to his apartment. As we got in the front door of the apartment building I could tell that it wasn't a cheap place to live. We got to the lift without any of his neighbours seeing us. I took a deep breath realizing there were no CCTV cameras anywhere. I seemed to be doing that a lot, you know. It was very weird considering I didn't need to actually breathe anymore. I guess it was a habit I couldn't seem to shake. That's how I think I managed to survive all that time with the vamps, breathing to control myself. "Here we are," Tyler said, bringing me out of my trance. "Could you get the cardkey? It's under the mat."

"Sure. You know it's not very safe to hide a key to your house under a mat."

"I know, just open the door would ya?" I ran the card key thought the key card slot and sure enough it opened. He walked in first telling me he was going to put Lucy on his bed, and I went in and closed the door.

His apartment was huge. And I mean huge. Like those rich people's places you see on MTV's "Cribs". I saw a big leather couch in the middle of the living room that looked so inviting, but I stood my ground and didn't sit. Being at eye level with people always helped when you were trying to convince them that you are not a kid and could take care of yourself. Well, mostly eye level anyway. He was a good foot taller than me, but still.

"Sit down," he said as he came back into the room.

"I'm fine, thanks," I protested.

"Um, no you're not. Let's retrace shall we? You look like you haven't eaten in months, you came in with two small holes on your neck with most of your blood drained out of you , vampires broke into the hospital to get you and we've just had to do a getaway in my car! All things considered you not fine! You're not even anywhere near fine for God's sake. Now stop and think about it, if I had wanted you dead by now you would have been so shut up and take some goddamned help."

I don't know what happened then. But suddenly, hearing it said like that, I broke down. I collapsed on the floor with my face buried in my hands, sobbing.

"Hey, come on now. I'm sorry," he said whilst helping me get up to the couch. I laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Feeling how nice it was and realising I would have to work if I wanted my heart to beat again. With that thought I fell asleep.

When I woke up Tyler was gone and I had a blanket wrapped round me. I got up – or should I say _tried_ to get up, and fell back into a sitting position on the couch. My legs were shaking. I got up again, this time slowly and managed to walk over to the dining room table. On it was a note.

_Dear Cameron,_

_I've just popped out to the shops and I will be back soon. There's food in the fridge and if Lucy wakes up tell her to keep still and get her a glass of water. _

_Dr. Love _

_P.S: Don't try to run away . With you how you are you won't get very far. Anyway, I've locked the door so you can't._

Great, thank you_ Doctor Love_. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. The smell of food hit me. I hadn't realised I was that hunger.

"You hungry?"

I jumped out of my skin. It was Tyler. Then I suddenly realised that I was still in the crummy hospital night gown. I must have blushed because the next thing he did was get out a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black cam top.

" I picked up these. I've got one for Lucy when she wakes up. Is she awake?"

" I don't now, I just woke up."

"Let's go and look," he said and placed the rest of the shopping on the table. I followed him through to the bedroom to see that Lucy was still unconscious.

"Is this normal, to be out for so long?" I asked.

"I would say that if she's out much longer, maybe 3 more hours, then we have a problem."

"She'll be okay though, right? I mean, she's gotta be okay. Right?...Right?"

Tears started falling down my cheeks. Tyler pulled me close to him, letting my head rest on his chest. That's when I realised I was just a kid. I wasn't Buffy Summers who knew what to do at every moment. I was a scared little kid that had just been thrown in the deep end with no warning or life raft . Until 3 months ago I was a normal 15 year old girl and all I really cared about was boys, Youtube, friends, family and fanfiction. Family... my parents! My mum and dad would be looking for me.

"My mum, dad, I need to find them," I said between sobs.

"Shhhhh," Tyler said, rubbing my arms. "First things first, okay? You can go get a shower and I will cook some breakfast. Okay?"

I nodded. A shower did sound really good. Breakfast sounded better. Tyler led me to the bathroom and left the bag with my clothes in on the floor.

The shower was heaven. It was one of those power ones that hit you with water from all directions. In the shower I evaluated the damage on my body: I had a bright red, deep cut running from my left hip too the right side of my waist. The vamps didn't do that so it must have happened when I escaped. I don't remember it but then again I was probably so high on adrenaline I didn't notice. I had a number of small scrapes and cuts all up my legs and arms from when they dragged me back the first time I tried to escape. I could tell my face would be a mess but I would have to wait 'til I got out of the shower to find out.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, being careful not to irritate any of my wounds. I wiped away the steam from the mirror. I stared at myself – well...at least, what I thought was myself. My heart shaped face was still the same. I had a swollen lip, probably from one of the times I blacked out standing up. My tanned skill was now a deathly white and my icy blue eyes looked vacant. Like someone who'd seen too much hardship for their lifetime. But what stood out the most was the two little scarlet holes staring at me on my neck. I shook my head, thinking at least I was still alive. I think.

To my surprise Tyler had bought me underwear as well and they fitted perfectly - I really didn't want to know how he knew my size – along with the jeans and black cam top. Once I had finished putting them on I found a hair brush and brushed though my birds' nest of hair. I walked out of the bathroom and into the open planned living room, dining room and kitchen.

"Hope you like cooked breakfast," Tyler said to me as I came through the door. "I've just got to wait ten minutes for the sausages to cook before I start everything el..." he turned round and look at me and his eyes went immediately to the cut on my hip that was showing because the top rode up as I walk.

"Why didn't you tell me you had that?" he asked, sounding worried. I opened my mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Never mind, just sit down," he said motioning to the couch "I'll fix it."

I walked to the couch and sat down as he got what looked like a very big first aid box from the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. I started taking off my cam top as he put on his doctors gloves. It was kind of awkward but I soon got over it when a searing pain went right through my stomach as he cleaned the wound.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all I could say to stop myself screaming.

"Sorry," he replied.

He got out a medical needle and thread and started stitching it up. Over one thousand swear words later he finally finished.

" I never knew that there were so many swear words in the English language," Tyler said jokingly.

" I didn't either."

Then we both heard a scream coming from the bedroom. We ran into the bedroom to find Lucy awake and screaming. Tyler went in first and I went in second. Lucy eyes went from Tyler to me and then her face went into a look of horror. I was puzzled for a minute then realised my shirt was still of so I was standing there in a black bra, and a giant bright red cut that had just been stitched up consumed most of my stomach. Plus she'd just woken up after being kidnapped, in a strange bed. I would be screaming too.

I ran next to her, holding her hand and telling her it was alright, just stop screaming. She did. Tears were falling down her face.

"It's okay. We're safe, this is Doctor Tyler Love." I thought saying 'Doctor' might calm her down a bit. "The people that took us came to the hospital. He saved us."

"Don't you mean vampires?" Lucy asked. Her voice was weak and rough. I could only just make it out. I just sat there, shocked.

"I'm not stupid," she said.

"Okay, you need to stop talking now. Okay Lucy?" Tyler said and got a small Doctor's torch out of his Doctor's coat that was hanging on the side of a chair.

"Okay Lucy. I am just going to shine this light into your eyes, okay?"

She nodded. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. That was the exact phrase he'd used on me. He probably practiced it thousands of times.

"Okay, it all looks good. Do you think that you could stand up?" Tyler asked.

Lucy nodded and got up with the help of Tyler and walked to the dining room and sat down. Then Tyler ran to the oven to rescue his sausages. As soon as they came out of the oven the smell hit me and my stomach responded with a growl.

" Tell your stomach it will be ready in a minute," Tyler said and got Lucy a glass of water. Then he went to put the bacon on the grill and cracked open a number of eggs in different sauce pans. Then he pulled out three plates. He looked like he had done this before. Within minutes we each had a plate full of food and our cutlery was clanking away. The rest of the meal we spent talking. Me and Lucy refused to tell Tyler what happened to us while we were eating, but we did tell him about the ritual, and me and Tyler told Lucy what happened while she was out. Then I finished the breakfast with the same thing that that I had said last night.

"So, what are you, Doctor?"

_So how was that? Please review it doesn't even have to be anything thoughtful just "I'm still reading" would be nice so I now I am not just writing for myself. _

_And as always I won't take offence if you have something critical to say just as long as you're nice about how you say it. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_Drawntothenight_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Im so sorry it's been so long. I would like to say a huge thank you to those people that reviewed. I was about to give up but then I got some reviews and I was like, NO IM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, and this chapter was born. **_

_**Hehe anywho this chapter is a bit slow in my opinion. A lot happens and not a lot happened if that makes sense but this chapter needed to be done. My thanks as normal go to the amazing **____**xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx**__** for saving me again on English spelling and grammar part (she doesn't help me with authors notes can you tell **____**).**__** I am not going to keep you any longer with my madness. **_

_**Happy reading. :P **_

There was a moment of cold silence in the room. I say cold because I don't really no how to describe it, it certainly wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. It was just cold, until Tyler finally said, "That's for me to know and you to wonder."

"Oh no, you're not just going to leave us with that!" I replied.

"Yes I am. Neither of you need or will be able to digest that piece of information yet."

"I have lived with vampires for three months and you don't think I can handle it?" I asked with a slight amount of anger in my voice. He just nodded.

"So you're supernatural?" Lucy asked. He tapped his nose with the side of his finger.

"Well, that's just great," me and Lucy said at the same time, causing us to burst into laughter.

"So, what do you want to do this lovely morning?" Tyler asked whilst taking our plates away and loading them into the dishwasher.

"I want to see my parents. No, I _need_ to see them," Lucy stated.

"Me too," I agreed.

"That's a bit problematic..." Tyler said in a careful tone, not that it stopped me or Lucy freaking out.

"WHAT?" we both exclaimed, jumping to our feet. Lucy instantly regretted getting up as she went all dizzy and had to sit down, with Doctor Love rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. Why is it _problematic_?" Lucy waved away his help.

"Well, there are crazy vamps after you. If you go to see your parents they won't want to let go of you and I can't be in two places at once to protect you."

It made sense... unfortunately. I sat back down with my hands shaking; I was about to break down and I could see that Lucy was as well. We were free, but we were still trapped. They were still ruining our lives.

"Why aren't you breathing?" Lucy asked. I looked up and saw worry in her eyes. Shit, I kept forgetting to breathe.

" I don't know. Ever since I woke up at the hospital I found that I didn't have to breathe."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Tyler exploded.

"I...I..." I just couldn't get the words out. Tears started to roll down the side of my face. "I...I..."

Tyler got into doctor mode again. He ran to my side and grabbed my wrist, checking my pulse. I already knew that he wouldn't fine one.

"Cameron, look at me." His voice was panicky but I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. "Cameron look at me, right now... please." I just couldn't. I was a monster, I knew it. I mean what human doesn't need to breathe and can walk around without their heart beating? He then softly put his hands on my chin and lifted it upwards so I was looking directly in his eyes.

"Can you make your heart beat?" I closed my eyes and he brushed a tear away that was rolling down my face with his thumb. I nodded.

"Can you do it for me?" I nodded again. I concentrated on breathing in and out, in and out, and after a few seconds I felt my blood moving through my veins and my heart beating. I did this for about a minute whilst he was checking my pulse.

"Okay, you can stop now if you want," he said and the Hell I did. It was exhausting. My eyelids felt heavy even though they were still closed. Tyler picked me up bridal style. I wanted to protest but I was way too tired. He then put me on something soft and I felt something cover me.

"Go to sleep," Tyler ordered and I obeyed.

When I woke up I felt insanely thirsty and hungry. I must have been asleep for a long time. When I opened my eyes it took me awhile to adjust to the light. When I did I found Tyler sitting there, holding a glass with something resembling a smoothie in it. He gave it to me and I took it gratefully. I took a sip and my mouth exploded with flavours. I was like a strawberry Sundae with cream, ice-cream, a sickly sweet sauce and thousands of freshly picked strawberries. My face must have shown it because he chuckled slightly, but I didn't care. I just drank and drank and drank until it was all gone. Once finished I put the glass on the bedside table. It was just then I realised I was in his bed.

"So, what was that? It was amazing," I asked.

"Just my own concoction: strawberries - " Check. " - ice-cream - " Check. " – cream - " Check. " - and animal blood." Check – WHAT!

"Wh...Wh... What did you just say?"

"Animal blood."

"I'm going to be sick."

"Oh no you're not, you needed that," he said grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What?"

"Well...the thing is, Cameron...Er, I don't know how to say this..."

"Spit it out."

"You're a half vampire."

"I'm a vampire. I'm one of the sick monsters."

"No. You're not a monster. You're a half vampire and not all vampires are evil."

"What? I've been kidnapped by vampires and you expect me to believe they're not all assholes?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but honestly, we're not all like that. Those ones are crazy sons of bitches who think they own us. Well, they do, but..." he said, moving towards me.

"_What_? Did you say 'we'?. You're a vampire?" I asked pulling away and gripping the covers.

"I'm half vampire, half werewolf."

"What? Where's Lucy?"

"You know you're not in any danger."

"Where's Lucy?" I shouted.

"In the lounge, asleep. You can look," he said running his hands through his hair.

I got up and ran to the lounge, finding her asleep on the sofa.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

For some reason I believed him. I didn't know why, but I did. Maybe it's because I'd been treated like shit for the last three months and he was being nice.

"Does she know? That I'm a..." I couldn't even say it.

"I told her."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, she just said that she may be a vampire but it doesn't mean she's cold hearted. She's right you know. The first thing you thought of when you heard the vampires coming in the hospital was Lucy, and the first thing you thought of just then was Lucy. You're not evil."

"I hope you're right."

" I am. Trust me."

_**So there it was. Did you like it. Was you expecting what Tyler was... hehe. So there you go. Feel free to give me tips. I love them as long as they are said nicely.**_

_**Thanks for reading and good morning, good afternoon or good evening. **_

_**Drawntothenight**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know I know I know. Really long ass time since I've updated and I hate myself for it but I've just had no inspiration and to be honest with you guys I really have no idea where this story is going. I'm so SORRY. Really I am. **_

_**So if anyone is still reading this story I better stop grovelling and get on with is chapy. **_

It had now been over 8 hours since I'd been told I was half vampire and half human. Tyler sat there and talked to me about it for a bit - saying stuff like, "You can live without blood for a month, unless you're injured, but every day you will lose strength until you are as weak as a normal human, and the process between vampire powers and normal human stuff is about a week. So it's best to drink once every two days." –apparently prefect recall was also mentioned, but I didn't say anything. I nodded every now and then, but I just couldn't bring myself to say a word. After he said his speech and tried to comfort me, and then went to check on Lucy, I took that opportunity to lock myself in the bathroom and cry.

As tears poured down my cheeks I suddenly remembered what Tyler had said to me that had made me cry harder: "You can cry because of your human side...If you were a full vampire, you wouldn't be able to," his voice echoed in my head.

So I had been locked in his bathroom for about 8 hours now, but I really didn't care. They gave up trying to get me out a long time ago.

"Hey, Cameron, it's me," Lucy said. Spoke too soon. I didn't reply.

"I just thought of a way to see our parents again, if you're interested."

My parents? Would they really want a monster as their daughter? No, I decided, and kept my mouth shut.

"Please. They're really worried about you, it's been all over the news."

Really? The news? Maybe I should go, just to put their minds at rest and get out of their lives...but if I do go I'll have to face rejection and them not wanting me anymore. But if they don't reject me then it will make it harder for me to go away. But then again, think of all the pain I'm putting them through if I don't go to them, and I'm also using police resources up.

"Cameron," Lucy said, bringing me out of my inner battle with myself. I made up my mind. I got up, looking in the mirror and seeing my blood shot eyes staring back at me, and then unlocked the door. I looked up to see bright, happy, blue eyes staring at me. Lucy gave me a hug that I'm sure would have given the human me some bruises.

"Hey," I said keeping my voice void of any emotion. "What did you say about our parents?"

"I think I have an idea how to contact them." I stared at her for a minute, giving her the _Well? Continue!_ look until she finally got it.

"Well, we get Tyler to drop a note through both of our parents' doors to meet someone at a hotel room for information leading to their daughters. Strictly no cops or wires otherwise we won't spill and then we meet them at the hotel."

"That sounds logical, but what if they do bring cops?"

"Easy. We get Tyler to get us out of there using his super speed and – "

"Hold on a minute – did you say super speed?"

"Yes...from his vamp side. Anywho, and if they have a wire on them Tyler will get if off before they see us."

"How will he know if they have a wire on them?"

"Use his super hearing to hear the static made by the wires."

"Super hearing?"

"Yes, from both his wolf and vamp side."

"Ah...ok...Why aren't you freaked out by this?"

"Well...you see, I was always someone who believed in this stuff."

"You don't look like someone who would believe in the super natural."

"What do you mean?...Oh. I get it: I'm blonde. That is such a stereotype, Cameron! Just because I like pink, I'm blonde and stuff doesn't mean I don't like vampires and shit."

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking straight," I replied.

"That's okay." Then her eyes turned concerned. "Are you ok?" I thought about lying for a minute but decided against it.

"I don't think I'm 'ok' by any means, but I think I'm done with the whole crying thing." _For now_, I added silently. I think she was glad that I didn't say that 'I'm fine' (I mean, anybody who said she was fine after locking themselves in a bathroom for x amount of hours is _not _fine) but still seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry about me, ok?" She didn't answer. She just changed the subject.

"Tyler said you should drink this," she said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out one of those smoothes I had earlier.

"No way. That's just gross!"

"Have you ever eaten a steak at a restaurant?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah...Why?"

"Because steaks from restaurants normally still have blood in them when they are cooked. There's no difference. Besides, you need it."

"There _is_ a difference, and I don't need it, I can live for a month without it."

"No you cant... not now." Tyler suddenly appeared out of nowhere with bags of shopping. "One, you are still injured, two, you are running away from the head vampires, you need your strength."

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" I answered back. Tyler thought for a minute.

"I guess I'll have to make you," he said with a cocky grin.

"I would like to see you try."

"Would you now?" I just smirked at him. "Look, Cameron..." His voice went all serious. "If you don't, I _will_ have to make you. I honestly don't want to. If I do you will lose all trust in me and I don't want that, but I will if I have to. Because, like it or not, without this – " he said, taking the drink from Lucy's hand, " – You will die."

"You wouldn't." I suddenly felt all small again.

"Yes, I would. How can I make you understand?" he said, mostly to himself, but Lucy answered for him anyway.

"Put it this way, Cameron. If you don't drink this you're taking away your body's substances for living. So Doctor Love here would have to make you drink, because of his duty as a doctor. Like... Like when doctors send anorexic people to clinics. You know, the place where they practically force feed you until you're healthy enough to understand what you're doing to yourself? They may not like it but it's for their own good. Isn't that right?" Doctor Love nodded.

That made sense, but I didn't want it to. I just kept my mouth firmly shut.

"Please don't make me do this. I really don't want you to hate me," Tyler said and my mouth kept shut.

"You know what, I don't want to do this right now," Doctor Love said. "But it looks like I'm going to have to." All he did then was walk over to the sofa and put the drink on the table. I was confused to say the least. Then he patted the seat next to him. I gave him a raised eyebrow. Does he really think I'm that stupid? He chuckled.

"You're not craving for it now, and its much easier to make you have it when you're craving for it." That made sense so I came and sat down next to him and Lucy came and sat next to me. We watched TV for hours and somehow (I really can't remember how) I ended up with my back up against Tyler's side, my head on his back and his arm around me. I felt really tired. He then picked up the glass with the smoothie inside and placed the straw by my lips. I closed them shut. He shrugged and put the straw to his lips and drank a tiny sip. A small amount of jealousy came into my head, don't ask me why, but I quickly pushed it away. About 10 minutes later he drunk a small amount of the drink and then put it up against my lips, it still didn't work. It came to the point where I was drifting in and out of consciousness when he drank a bit and then put it to my lips. My lips parted silently and he put the straw in my mouth. "Come on, you can do it," he said and I started drinking. Once I started I couldn't stop until it was all gone. "Good girl," he said to me as I was drinking. Once it was all gone he put it back onto the table. The last words I heard before I went to sleep were, "Told you."

When I woke up on the sofa I had a weird sense of déjà vu, but brushed it off. I felt mad but I had no idea why. Then it hit me, all my memorises came back from last night. Tyler was so dead. How dare he force feed me?

"You're finally awake, sleepy head," Tyler said.

"YOU!"

"You," he replied in a grin.

"How dare you?" I said, marching up to him. "You had no right!"

"Yeah, but you needed it."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"How?"

"With my super cool vampire stuff!" At that he chuckled

"Ok, first, 'super cool vampire stuff'? What the fuck? And second, you don't have any vampire strength because you're low on blood."

"What do you mean, 'low on blood'? You force fed me some earlier."

"And all that blood is being used up putting your bodyweight back to normal and healing your injuries. You need to drink often." I didn't have a smart answer for that so I didn't say anything at all. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out another smoothie. NO.

"Hell no! No fucking way!"

"Come on now, its animal, not human. It's in food and it doesn't look or have the texture of blood, so what's the problem?"

"Because it's still blood."

"Please... for me?" he said in a sickly sweet tone. _You're taking away your body substances for living. _Lucy's words came into my head. I took in a deep breath. I'm just going to have to suck it up, Lucy's right, I'm stopping my body from living and I really didn't want to die. I walked over and took the glass from his hands – noticing his small smile of achievement – and stared at it for a while. Then put it to my lips and drunk every single bit, trying not to think about how yummy it was. I hated myself for it. Tyler took the glass from my hands and put it into the dishwasher, and Lucy came bouncing into the room.

"Hiya," she said to Tyler and then saw me. "Oh, good! You're up. Come on, we have got to get ready!" Lucy said excitedly dragging me into Tyler's bedroom.

"For what?" I asked.

"To see our parents." For the next hour and a half we spent the time getting ready. Tyler got us some cereal to eat while we were getting ready, I spent a good 40 minutes in the shower, 10 minutes inspecting my injuries (which, by the way, had really healed in such a short space of time, all of my small cuts were gone, my bruises had faded...they were still there, but were a lot better and the big scrape across my stomach had closed up and the stitches dissolved, but there was still a bright red line there) 10 minutes blow-drying my hair, twenty minutes getting dressed and deciding what to wear and the last 10 minutes stuffing cereal down my throat. I took one last look in the mirror. I was really small. Unnaturally small. I could not have weighed more than 90 pounds. I wanted nothing more than to have my curvy figure back. I shoved on a blue hoodie and black converses that Tyler bought. And I was wearing some black skinny jeans. I looked at the label of the jeans when I was getting changed and it was a size 4. I wanted to be back to my size 10. **(A/N: Size 4 in the UK is Size 2 in the USA. ) **

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," I said, taking a deep breath and putting my hood up. Last thing we needed was police stopping us in the street.

When we got to the hotel we went round the back entrance for the employees to get in and went to the hotel room. It turned out that Tyler dropped off the notes when I was asleep. The wait for the knock on the door took forever. When we heard it Tyler told us to go into the bathroom. When I heard my mum's voice, it was tearing me apart not to just run in there, and I could tell it was doing the same to Lucy too. After about 5 minutes we heard the best and the most dreaded thing in the world.

"You can come out now, they're clean."

Lucy grabbed onto my hand and we opened up the bathroom door.

_**So that's it, please tell me what you think. Any idea's, comments ect would be great because I have no idea where this story is going. **_

_**Thanks to **__**xxBlackwaterQueenxx **__**for being**____**my beta. I really recommended her work, it's amazing. She's on my favourites. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**DrawnToTheNight**_


End file.
